


Sansa échouée sur le rivage (traduction de Sansa Washed Ashore by swimmingfox)

by violette88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Athelsan, Bjornsa, Cours du monastère (Monastry lectures), F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, La garde du ciel (Skywatch), La garde du roi (Kingwatch), Le dernier est une blague, Mash-up, MythologySchool, OldNorseSchool, RolSanStan, Rolsa, Shieldmaidens (femmes guerrières), Séminaire des fleurs sauvages, Un petit coin pour la construction de bateaux de Floki, Vikings, a song of ice and fire - Freeform, babygoatsforever (chevrauxàjamais), enfin peut être, sansanwithoutthesan (sansansanslesan), scandisan (Sansa scandinave)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violette88/pseuds/violette88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa s’échoue sur le rivage d’une terre étrange, où les gens portent des fourrures, combattent férocement et parlent une langue étrangère. OÙ EST-ELLE?<br/>Saleté de Kattegat, maison de Ragnar Lothbrook, voilà où elle se trouve. Attendez vous à beaucoup d’incompréhension Westerosienne/Scandinavienne.</p><p>Quand Game of Thrones rencontre Vikings. Bon c’est peut être un peu un “marché de niche”. Très chargé en Sansa&Vikings. Pour les fans de SanSan - allez regarder Vikings et revenez ensuite! Je vous promets des moments de plaisir.</p><p>Sansa a 18 ans dans cette histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa échouée sur le rivage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sansa Washed Ashore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741813) by [swimmingfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingfox/pseuds/swimmingfox). 



> Boonnnn, hummmm, l’inspiration a frappé, avec tout le crédit pour la majestueuse JillyPups. Et un hola pour Bexmorealli. Whoo Hoo. Je vais essayé de garder tout ça court. Ish. (Note de l’auteur après le chapitre 35: hhm.)
> 
> Qui est avec moi? Les mecs?
> 
> LES MECS?
> 
> [ SUPERBE MISE EN SCÈNE PHOTO 1 DU CHAPITRE UN PAR JILLYPUPS](http://jillypups.tumblr.com/post/104727551723/sansa-washed-ashore-by-swimmingfox)  
> [SUPERBE MISE EN SCÈNE PHOTO 2 DU CHAPITRE UN PAR BEXMOREALLI](http://bex-morealli.tumblr.com/post/104731527237/sansa-washed-ashore-by-swimmingfox-sansa-is)
> 
> GUIDE GÉNÉRAL DES SPOILERS: Vous devez avoir lu/regardé jusqu’au Mariage pourpre et regardé les saisons 1 et 2 de Vikings. La fic prend place après la saison 2 de Vikings. Et dévions.
> 
> **Guide des POV: il y a trois POV dans cette fic: ceux de Sansa, Ragnar et Rollo. Celui de Rollo est à la deuxième personne du singulier.**

[ SUPERBE MISE EN SCÈNE PHOTO 1 DU CHAPITRE UN PAR JILLYPUPS](http://jillypups.tumblr.com/post/104727551723/sansa-washed-ashore-by-swimmingfox)  
[SUPERBE MISE EN SCÈNE PHOTO 2 DU CHAPITRE UN PAR BEXMOREALLI](http://bex-morealli.tumblr.com/post/104731527237/sansa-washed-ashore-by-swimmingfox-sansa-is)

Du sel. Du sel dans sa bouche.

Un froid humide l’entourait comme un manteau, couvrant ses épaules, son dos, ses mollets.

Un ressac de soupirs à ses oreilles. Encore et encore.

Sansa les écouta. Des respirations, précipitées, froides comme les pierres d’une crypte.

Ceci doit être à quoi ressemble la mort. Des soupirs à vos oreilles, des grains aussi salés que des larmes sous votre langue, un coeur qui - 

Bat toujours. Son coeur battait encore. Elle se concentra sur ce long et lointain battement comme provenant de sous terre et lentement, ses sens commencèrent à émerger. Des orages dans le lointain.

Elle était allongée. Ses hanches pressées contre quelque chose de froid, solide. Pareil pour son torse. Du sable. Et face à elle, une longue bande d’eau immobile et colorée. La mer.

Ses pensées se rassemblaient comme si elles étaient cousues avec une bonne aiguille tenue par une main tremblante. Elle était - _en vie_. 

Face à elle, il n’y avait ni créatures marines, ni pierres, mais ses doigts. Oui. Ils étaient ses doigts. Elle allait les bouger. Elle allait bouger son petit do-

Oh par les dieux. Elle commençait à se rappeler. Joffrey. Son visage, violacé. Ser Dontos, agrippant sa main alors qu’ils courraient. Un bateau. Des tempêtes - 

Un cri. Le coeur de Sansa arrêta de battre. _S’il-vous-plaît faites que ce soit de l’aide. S’il-vous-plaît faites qu’ils ne soient pas des ennemis._ Elle resta immobile, dans le cas où ce soit mieux pour elle qu’elle paraisse morte. Peut-être qu’elle le sera, dans peu de temps.

Quelqu’un était derrière elle, courant, se rapprochant. Une démarche lourde. Il y avait une main sur elle, quelqu’un qui parle. La voix d’un jeune homme. Des mots qui sonnaient comme courbés, délicats, comme des pierres et du bois frottés ensemble. Une langue qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Cela ne pouvait être qu’un ennemi. 

Allongée, immobile comme une pierre. Une pierre froide. Sa propre pierre tombale. 

Et puis - des bras, se glissant sous elle, et le sable s’éloignant alors qu’elle était soulevée, loin de sa propre mort, loin de la mer. 

***

Ça avait été une long journée. Des hommes venant demander que justice soit faite pour leurs femmes, pour avoir porté leurs enfants, ou pas. Un homme marié à deux femmes - alors c’était bien arrivé, comme il avait pensé. Sauf qu’aucune d’elle avait eu connaissance de l’autre, et les deux voulaient l’autre morte. Des offrandes. Une dispute au sujet du vol d’un mouton.

Ragnar s'ennuie tellement. À côté de lui sa femme est assise, droite, sa stature féline parfaite tenue en arrière, ses mains jointes sur son ventre de la taille d’une citrouille d’automne. Son fils. _Son fils_.

De l’agitation à l’entrée de la grande salle. Son autre fils, l’aîné, plus grand que lui et avec des bras de la taille de chênes, portant une fille dans ses bras. Il soupire. Son fils était amoureux de cette autre fille, la blonde avec des yeux de guerrière. Ou peut-être pas? Un autre soupir. Les garçons de son âge. Il était comme ça autrefois. Il est encore comme ça.

Ah non - pas si vite. Les jupes de la fille gouttent. Elle est blessée, peut-être fatalement. Son fils s’approche. La fille pourrait aussi bien être un chevreau vu la difficulté avec laquelle il la porte.

Non. Ce n’est pas du sang. C’est de l’eau de mer. Elle est trempée.

***

Sansa ouvrit ses yeux pour rencontrer les yeux les plus bleu qu’elle n’ai jamais vu la regardant fixement. C’était comme ci le ciel avait ouvert sa bouche et avalé la mer. C’était un dieu de la mer. Un dieu du ciel. Peut-être avait-il neuf dieux au lieu de sept. 

Elle était allongée sur un lit de fourrures dans une grande pièce sombre. Sa robe n’était - pas la sienne. Elle était grossièrement filée, brune et frottait contre ses bras quand elle bougeait. 

Les yeux appartenaient à un visage qui la terrifiait. Un homme, plus jeune que son père, peut-être du même âge que Tyrion, avec une légère cicatrice sur son front et sa pommette. Il portait des vêtements sombres, une chemise avec des surpiqûres fines sur son col, une veste en cuire et un manteau de fourrure. Ses cheveux étaient tellement - _bizarres_. Rasés sur les côtés, et longs et attachés en arrière sur le haut, tressés d’une façon que pas même elle n’avait jamais porté. Des marques sombres sur un côté de sa tête. Une barbe. Et ces yeux, deux turquoises. 

Dieux, où se trouvait-elle? Étaient-ils des braavosiens? Elle pensait qu’ils avaient une peau _noire_. Et un climat chaud, un qui ne demandait pas les fourrures et les peaux qui la recouvraient elle et qui entouraient aussi les épaules de l’homme. Avait-elle pas hasard atterri à Fort-Levant?

“Êtes-vous - “ Du sable était encore dans sa gorge. Elle fut secouée d’une quinte de toux qui la fit se replier sur elle-même, et la douleur qu’elle ressenti dans son ventre à ce moment-là, la fit quasiment s’évanouir. 

L’homme retira sa main et ses yeux perdirent leurs dangerosités. Il lui demanda de se taire tout en tournant légèrement son épaule. Venant derrière lui se trouvait une femme avec des cheveux bruns rebondissant sur ses épaules et des grands yeux noirs. Une longue robe en laine épaisse d’un rouge lie de vin. Elle s’assit à la hauteur de l’épaule de Sansa et porta à ses lèvres une coupe faite dans une sorte de corne polie. De l’eau tiède.

Elle essaya encore. “Littlefinger - “

Les sourcilles de la femme se froncèrent et elle dit quelque chose à l’homme, qui haussa les épaules et ouvrir ses mains. Il parla dans la même langue étrange. Ce n’était pas du haut valérien. 

“Je ne sais pas ce que vous dites” dit-elle dans un souffle. Comme pouvait-elle leur parler? Peut-être était-elle une prisonnière. Peut-être qu’ils avaient été envoyés par Twyn, des mercenaires d’au-delà du Détroit envoyés à ses trousses après l'empoissonnement de Joffrey. Peut-être que ça n’avait pas été des tempêtes qui avaient brisées le navire mais les canons, d’un autre navire. Non, ça ne faisait aucun sens. 

Tout était arrivé si vite - la tarte, l’étouffement hideux et défigurant, l’effroyable regard accusateur qu’il lui lança alors qu’il s’écroulait.

“Je ne l’ai pas fait,” dit-elle. “Je ne l’ai pas tué.” Et elle fut de nouveau secouée par une quinte de toux avant qu’une vague de tremblements, comme si elle se retrouvait d’un coup dans une congère, la fasse retomber sur le lit.

L’homme se relevait, lui souriant, un drôle de demi sourire, des éclats de métal dans ses yeux. Il joignit ses mains, les plaça sur sa bouche, et fit un geste vers elle, avant de disparaître. 

***

Une fille mystérieuse. C’était tout ce que Ragnar avait dit. Il n’avait pas dit à quel point elle était belle.

Elle dormait, la respiration légère. Ses mains serrée sur sa poitrine, comme si elles tenaient le trésor d’un raid. Les cheveux d’un vrai viking. 

De temps en temps elle frissonnait, un petit tremblement de terre parcourant ses os. Rejeté sur la rive. Comme cela pouvait-il être possible? Le bras de mer mettait du temps à arriver à Kattegat et il n’y avait eu aucun signe de navire. Le bateau avait donc du sombré bien loin. Personne n’aurait pu survivre à ça et arriver ici. 

Le feu rendait sa peau de la couleur de la majestueuse lune d’été.

Peut-être qu’elle était la déesse Rán, Rán qui essaie de capture les hommes qui s’aventurent sur la mer. Elle était venue pour donner sa bénédiction, ou jeter sa malédiction, sur tout le monde pour les prochains raids. Sur toi.

Tu avait toujours dit que ta vie était dans les mains des dieux.


	2. Sansa emprisonnée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis tellement contente que les gens aiment cette histoire et qu’il y ai des fans de GoT et de Vikings prêts à la suivre. Mon intérêt a été piqué par les mises en scène photos de Jillypups et BexMorealli ( que j’ai maintenant inséré dans le chapitre 1 - allez-les voir). Si quelqu’un se sent de faire des mise en scène photos, juste envoyez les parce que je suis une novice totale en tumblr/picset. JE VOUS AIMERAIS.
> 
> Des chapitres courts mais réguliers, c’est ma façon de faire! Multi-POV! 2ème et 3ème personne! Temps au passé et au présent! JE NE PEUX PAS M’ARRÊTER.
> 
> Update: Regarde ce que JILL’PUPS A FAIT! Elle a fait des picsets pour les quatre premiers chapitres. Ils sont postés au début de chaque et elles sont TELLEMENT BELLES: 
> 
>  
> 
> [ SUPERBE PICSET POUR LE CHAPITRE 2 PAR JILLYPUPS](http://jillypups.tumblr.com/post/105031469158/sansa-washed-ashore-chapter-2)

Du pain. Sur un plateau en bois à côté de sa tête. Sansa reste allongée à le regarder.

C’était la première fois qu’elle ne se réveillait pas en pleurant, en grelottant ou en ayant des haut-le-coeur. Pendant des jours, elle avait émergée de rêves violents, tourbillonnant dans une mer de spectres hurlants, du sel entassé dans sa gorge, ses poumons alourdis par ce dernier comme des sacs de sable. Elle se retrouvait à griffer ses draps, à essayer de crier mais aucun mot ne sortait et elle vomissait l’eau qui lui avait été donnée.

À chaque fois, la femme aux cheveux bruns tombants et aux grands yeux serait présente, lui lissant les cheveux, lui essuyant la bouche. Sansa se rallongerait, le bruit des vagues se fracassant dans ses oreilles, et se rendormirait de nouveau.

Parfois, alors qu’elle reperdait conscience, elle pouvait voir dans le coin de la pièce deux yeux bleus brillants et désincarnés la regardant. Une fois, il y avait eu beaucoup de têtes à la porte, des voix curieuses et douces, avant que la femme ne les fasse déguerpir.

Mais à présent, Sansa déglutit, sa gorge gonflée et endolorie. Son estomac fit le son d’un petit chat sauvage affamé. Elle tendit les bras pour amener le pain à sa bouche.

Il était épais, brun-noir et avait un fort goût sucré inconnu d’elle. Elle le grignota prudemment. Et ne vomit pas.

***

Dans la grande tente installée dans le coin le plus reculé du village, il dort, le grondement sourd d’un gros ours, comme l’ours dans les étoiles. 

“Réveille toi vieil homme,” Ragnar dit.

La respiration s’arrête, suivit d’un reniflement et d’un grognement. “Vieil homme” le grand ours dissimulé sous le drap dit, sa grande forme tordu se relevant du banc. “ Tu manquerais de respect de cette façon à ton voyant. Tu manquerais de respect à tes dieux.”

Ragnar sourit d’un sourire sarcastique. “Je m’excuse,” dit-il, le haut de sa tête penché avec révérence. “Je ne pensais pas que vous entendriez, vos ronflements étaient si forts. Suffisamment forts pour réveiller Sigrdrífa de sa malédiction.”

“ Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’endure ceci,” dit le voyant.

“Vous l’endurez parce que nous vous payons en nourriture et en vin,” répondit Ragnar. “Et parce que nous venons tous écouter ce que vous dites, malgré tout et nous y prêtons attention.” Il s’assoit. “Et j’ai besoin de vous entendre maintenant.”

Le voyant pousse un soupire dont le son ressemble à l'éboulement d’une montagne dans le lointain. “Tu peux demander. Je peux ne pas répondre, mais tu peux demander.”

Ragnar se penche en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et regarde le voyant avec l’ardeur d’un aigle des hauteurs. Sa voix baisse soudainement et devient sérieuse, aussi sérieuse qu’elle ne pourra jamais l’être. “Qui est cette fille qui nous est arrivée?”

Il y a un silence, un silence dans lequel des flocons épais de poussière s’élèvent comme des papillons de nuit d’été.

Le voyant prend une grande inspiration. Le début d’un ouragan dans un autre pays. “De quelle fille parles-tu?”

“Tu sais de qui je parle.” La fille dont les cheveux ressemblent aux plumes de Gullinkambi. La fille qui est venue de la mer.

Un bruit de joues humides, d’une langue mâchouillée. “Des filles, des jeunes filles. Des filles guerrières, des filles qui portent des enfants, des filles qui deviennent vieilles et sages et qui parlent de bien des choses. C’est toujours des filles au final.”

Ragnar essaie de rester patient. “Et celle-là?”

Un sombre grondement dans le ventre de cet homme qui est toute magie et voyant sans voir. “Elle est d’une grande importance.”

Toujours à dire quelque chose, jamais à en dire assez. “Comme ça?”

“Elle apportera du danger. Elle apportera de l’amour.”

Danger. Amour. Ça pourrait vouloir dire n’importe quoi. “Pour qui?”

Le voyant se tourne vers la fenêtre, ressentant la chaleur de la lumière qu’il ne peut voir. “J’ai dit ce que j’avais à dire.” Il tend sa main, paume vers le ciel.

Parfois Ragnar se demande s’il ne serait pas mieux de demander lui-même aux dieux. Peut être qu’il aurait plus de réponses. Il lèche la main du voyant. 

***

Un nouveau visiteur. Un homme, plutôt jeune, des cheveux noirs arrivant à ses épaules, la couleurs des corbeaux.

Sansa avait vu beaucoup de corbeaux ici, leurs becs vifs et effilés tapants sur l’encadrement de la fenêtre. Il n’ y avait pas de vitres ici. S’il y avait une fenêtre, elle était ouverte à l’air du dehors, un air froid qui n’évoquait que l’hiver. Elle se trouvait dans une contrée nordique et c’était bien la seule chose dont elle était certaine. Elle se demanda si elle arriverait à envoyer un message avec l’un d’entre eux. À Jon, à Tyrion même. Non. La dernière personne qu’elle avait entendu avait été Cersei et sa voix, pleine d’épines, pleine de poison, accusant son frère en hurlant. _Emmenez-le. Emmenez-le!_ Tyrion devait être dans une cellule, s’il n’était pas déjà mort.

Le pain était devenu de la soupe, et la soupe était devenu du fromage et des pommes. De la nourriture simple mais meilleure que tout ce qu’elle n’avait jamais goûté. Lentement, Sansa avait senti le sang chaud réchauffé ses os, bien s’il se glaçait de nouveau à chaque fois que l’homme aux yeux brillants venait la voir. Il souriait tout le temps, de ce petit sourire en coin qu’elle savait être aussi dangereux qu’une dague. Il venait s'asseoir près d’elle, ou dans le coin de la pièce, toujours en posant son menton sur ses jointures, toujours en la regardant, toujours souriant.

Mais aujourd’hui, il avait amené un homme avec lui, un homme avec des yeux verts plein de bonté qui avait apporté une chaise tout en laissant une distance polie entre eux.

Il parla. Avec des voyelles longues et douces et des consonnes trébuchantes. Sans signification. 

Sansa fit non de la tête.

L’homme acquiesça, regarda dans le lointain et se remit à parler. Cette fois, sa voix semblait plus haut perchée, plus angulaire. Une fois de plus, elle fit non de la tête.

Un léger froncement de sourcils. Quand il reprit la parole, les phrases étaient plus courtes, plus dures, comme des petits morceaux de gravier et de sable. 

Par les dieux. Il était entrain d’essayer de trouver sa langue. Il était entrain de parler le pentoshi, le myrien, le lysien et pourtant, en même temps, elle était certaine qu’il ne parlait aucune de ces langues. Il y avait eu tant de langues différentes à Port-Réal, dans les flux des foules sur le port, des voix s’envolant vers sa fenêtre du Donjon Rouge, et bien qu’elle ne les comprenait pas, elle connaissait leurs consonances, leurs arômes, de la même façon qu’elle connaissait les arômes du thé à la lavande et des citrons d’été. Ceci n’était pas bon.

Sansa senti une larme se former au coin de l’oeil. Si elle ne pouvait pas leur parler - comment arriverait-elle à leur dire qu’elle était innocente? Ils la retenaient prisonnière, ils la retenaient pour Tywin. En ce moment même, il était entrain de voguer depuis la capitale vers elle. Il aurait sa tête.

“S’il vous plaît”, dit elle. “Si vous pouviez simplement me laisser partir.” La laisser partir où? Elle ne savait pas pas où elle se trouvait. Elle ne pouvait même pas marcher.

Il y avait un autre homme dans l’encadrement de la porte, appuyé contre celui-ci. Il était très grand, plus grand que les deux autres hommes, avec des cheveux plongeant jusqu’à la moitié de son dos et une barbe noire. La fourrure sur ses épaules donnait l’impression qu’il était aussi large qu’une grange. Il avait les bras croisés et il lui lançait un regard renfrogné. Il serait celui qui la tuerait, elle en était sûre.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, le regard froncé mais un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l’air très concentré. Il essaya une fois de plus, une nouvelle langue alambiquée et gutturale.

“Je suis désolée”, dit Sansa et la larme coula le long de sa joue.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur son torse. “Athelstan”, dit il, et il hocha gentiment de la tête, les sourcils légèrement relevés.

“Athelstan” dit elle en retour. Ça devait vouloir dire _Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer_. Si elle se montrait polie et faisait ce qu’ils demandaient, peut être qu’ils se montreraient cléments.

Il sourit. Un nouvel hochement de tête, et il se tourna vers l’homme aux yeux bleus qui était affalé dans le coin de la pièce. “Ragnar”, dit il.

“Ragnar.” _Moi de même._

L’homme fit non de la tête et répéta le mot, sa langue claquant au début et à la fin. _“Ragnar.”_

Évidemment. C’était leurs noms. Elle le répéta en essayant de copier ses sons. L’homme qui devait être Ragnar eu un sourire mortellement froid. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires.

Le jeune homme - Athelstan - lui fit de nouveau un signe de tête. Il dit quelque chose, les mains en l’air avec un regard encourageant.

Ne savaient-ils vraiment pas qui elle était? Était-ce un piège? Ils avaient des airs de sauvages, comme ceux des clans de montage bien que moins imposants. Peut-être qu’au final ils l’hébergeaient pour Littlefinger. Peut-être qu’elle irait au Val, comme Ser Dontos lui avait dit lors de leur évasion du Donjon Rouge.  
Elle déglutie. “Sansa.” Le son sortie comme un croassement, sa propre voix de corbeau.

Athelstan le répéta doucement, comme s’il posait une question. Elle acquiesça. Il le dit de nouveau en s’adressant à l’homme aux yeux bleus tout en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

Ragnar pinça les lèvres, se redressa et s’approcha d’elle pour s’adosser contre le mur près de sa tête. Quand il parla, sa parole était légère et donnait l’impression qu’il lui donnait ce nom pour la première fois.

“Sansa.”

L’homme à la porte était parti. Elle se demanda quel était son nom.

***

“Je n’aime pas ça,” dis-tu.

Elle n’était pas une déesse. Tu avait vu sa peur, la larme qui avait roulé le long de sa joue. Elle n’était qu’une fille. 

“Tu n’aimes pas beaucoup de chose, frère,” Ragnar dit, le regard perdu dans le feu de la grande salle. Il était assis juste à côté, sa femme toujours aussi altière sur son trône, et d’autres hommes se tenaient debout autour de lui. 

Floki passait ses doigts dans les flammes, donnant l’impression qu’il cherchait à les attraper ou encore ressemblant à des poissons ondulants entre les algues. “Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec ton frère, Ragnar.” Il se tourna vers toi, ses yeux pleurant du noir comme à leur habitude. “Même s’il a essayé de me tuer.” Sa voix est aussi légère que ses doigts, aussi sombre que le centre des flammes.

Un pincement de culpabilité s’agita nerveusement en toi en même temps que de l’exaspération. C’était quelque chose qu’il ne te pardonnerait jamais, même si les dieux eux l’avaient peut être fait.

“J’aimerais en découvrir plus à propos de cette fille,” ton frère répondit. “Pourquoi ne connais-tu pas la langue qu’elle parle, Athelstan? Je pensais que tu connaissais toutes les langues du monde. Athelstan le grand _voyageur_.”

Non offensé, Athelstan haussa les épaules. “Je ne connais pas celle là. Je n’en ai jamais entendu de semblable. Ce n’est pas une langue saxonne. Ou une langue romane. Et vous tous, auriez reconnu les langues de l’Est.”

“Si nous ne pouvons pas parler avec elle, nous ne pouvons pas savoir qui elle est ou pourquoi elle est venue ici,” dit Ragnar. “Et je n’aime pas cette absence de savoir.” Ses mots ricochaient tel une pierre sur un lac.

“Peut-être qu’elle nous comprend parfaitement,” dis-tu. “Peut-être que c’est un piège. Elle a été envoyée par la famille d’Horik ou la famille de la femme du Jarl Borg. Elle est une espionne.”

Les flammes envoyaient des éclats orangés dans le feu bleu des ses yeux. “Peut-être qu’elle l’est, frère. Mais pourquoi enverrais-tu une fille pour nous espionner? Que peut-elle faire qu’un guerrier ne pourrait?”

“Je ne sais pas.”

Ragnar reposa son menton sur ses deux poings et parla en s’adressant au feu. “Et bien, en attendant d’avoir la réponse, nous nous comportons comme il se doit. Nous la traitons comme une invitée.”

Tu n’avais pas la réponse mais tu savais qu’il y avait du danger en elle. Du danger dans l’air, tel des flammes léchant son oreiller.

D’une manière ou d’une autre, tu savais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis dit que j’allais m’éduquer un minimum pour cette histoire. Ainsi toutes références à des dieux ou de la culture nordique aura son petit guide pratique en bas de page. 
> 
> **Sigrdrífa** \- le nom de la Vierge guerrière et valkyrie également connue sous le nom de Brynhildr, mais qui est nommée différemment dans cette section de l’Edda poétique, section intitulée Sigrdrífumál. Sigrdrífa se retrouve sous l'emprise d’une malédiction de sommeil et est réveillée par le héros Sigurd. Big up aux fans d’Aslaug!
> 
>  **Gullinkambi** (qui veut dire “peigne doré” en Vieux Norrois) est le nom du coq à plumes rouges qui vit au Valhalla et qui un jour annoncera Ragnarok par son chant.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour amis et amies de langue française!!!!  
> Je viens de me lancer dans la traduction d'une superbe fanfiction qui m'a fait rire, vibrer et même verser une petite larme de temps en temps.  
> Sansa Washed Ashore est un crossover entre les univers de la série TV "Vikings" réalisée par la chaîne "History" et celle de Game of Thrones (autant la série TV que les livres). La première partie de l'histoire se passe à Kattegat et on découvre la vie des vikings qui y habitent mais la deuxième partie, Ragnard in Westeros, se déroule sur les terres de Game of Thrones.  
> Ceci est mon premier essai en traduction, laissez des messages pour me faire savoir si ça vous plait.  
> Cheers!


End file.
